Make me feel
by empire101
Summary: College sophomores, Stiles and Scott have left Beacon Hills behind. What happens when Stiles meets a girl who can help him come out of the darkness and into the light. There is more to her than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, do you want to come inside for a little while?" I asked.  
>I grinned at him while I watched my question process through his brain.<br>"Yeah." He grinned back.

I unlocked the door to my apartment and he followed me into the dimly lit room. I turned on a small lamp and we sat down on the couch. Were both a little nervous, but I was sure. We'd been out on a few dates and I was ready to take things further.

He had one arm draped over the back of the couch. I slid my hand across it and onto his shoulder and looked up into his eyes. He leaned down and met my lips with his. It wasn't our first kiss, but it did lead us to our first time together.

Before I knew it we were both cuddled up naked under the covers of my bed.

With my head on his chest I noted "Not bad Stalinski"  
>Chuckling he gave me a squeeze with his arms wrapped around me. He stroked his hands up and down my arms and I started to drift off. Totally happy to be cuddled up to such a great guy.<p>

"Stiles?" I asked sleepily realizing he wasn't in my arms. He looked at me sheepishly from the foot of the bed where he was putting on his shoes. "What are you doing?"  
>Standing in just his jeans and one shoe, he scratched the back of his neck. "... I can't stay..."<br>"What? Why?" I said feeling sleep addled, confused, and a little used.

"I have an early class..."  
>He could see the realization that this was just a hook up sweep across my face. "Oh no! I am not some guy who won't stay the night and isn't gonna call you tomorrow. Shit this looks bad..."<p>

With my mental fog clearing up, I pulled the sheets up around me, sat up, and patted an empty spot on the bed. "Sit down and tell me whats going on."  
><em>Thank god for my prevailing cool head.<em>

He sat down and let out a big sigh. "I... I have these... night terrors. Man this is so embarrassing. I wake up... screaming. Pretty often. I just didn't want to scare you."

I rubbed his shoulder gently with one hand and loosened my grip on the sheets with the other.

He started again. "I like you and I am hoping you'll want to do this with me again," I grinned at him. "But I am afraid being the guy who wakes you up screaming and crying might hurt my chances."

"Thank you for telling me. I am gonna need you to get in the habit of telling me the truth if we're really gonna do this you know?"  
>"I know. I don't know what I was thinking..." He said putting one hand on his face.<br>"Now, are you putting your shoes on or taking them off?" I asked letting the sheets fall away from my chest.  
>He let his hand slide down his face as his eyes raked down my body.<br>I knew I wasn't playing fair but it was working.

"I guess I could stay for a while longer..." He said leaning over to kiss me and kicking off his shoe.

He pushed me back against the bed as I worked on the button of his jeans.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight streamed in through the blinds on my window, painting my room in a warm glow.

I stretched my body only to find I wasn't alone.

"Good Morning Sunshine" he murmured against the top of my head. I pecked his bare chest with a kiss as I regained consciousness. Running a hand across his chest I propped myself up on an elbow so I could look at him.

"You're still here?" I questioned. Grinning at him as I remembered the events of the past few hours.  
>He nodded. "And no night terrors?"<br>"No night terrors."  
>He took one of my hands in his, "In all seriousness, this night, here with you, it's the first time I've slept through the night in a long time. Maybe 3 years."<p>

_There was more to this goofy guy I was dating. I was starting to see a darkness I hadn't noticed before._

"Maybe I have the magic touch." I joked, "Either way, I say we celebrate. Do you have anything planned for today?"  
>"Nahh it's Saturday, I am totally open."<br>"Oh so you don't have an early class?" I teased him about his lame excuse last night.  
>He playfully rolled us over so his body was directly over mine, pinning me down with his weight. I raked a hand through his hair and raised my head to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.<br>Dropping my head back to the mattress I said. "I think I kinda like you Stiles."  
>"Oh really?" he asked .<p>

He put his mouth next to my ear and whispered "I'm glad because I really like you."  
>He grabbed my ear lobe in his teeth and pushed his hips against mine.<p>

Over the next few weeks we started spending the night together more and more frequently. Stiles was elated to find my company seemed to keep away the night terrors. So much so that he started coming over just to sleep if he'd had a particularly rough day.

"Stiles... Stiles do you feel that?" I asked into the darkness. No answer. The bed was shaking.

We'd opted to spend the night at his place after an evening of pizza and TV with his roommate, Scott. While I slept, Stiles had slid to the other side of his queen sized bed and was convulsing pretty strongly in his sleep.

_ Well this is unexpected. I sat up and waited, knowing this were about to escalate. _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" wailed Stiles. Then the wailing broke into sobbing.  
>Not quite sure what to do, I waited for a few long minutes. Would he snap out of his or wake up on his own?<p>

_No, I guess not. Here goes nothing. _  
>I mustered all my strength and put my hands on his shoulders to try and stabilize his convulsing frame. He'd screamed himself awake and was gasping for both air and awareness under my hands.<br>"Stiles. Look at me. Hey, Hey, look at me. You're ok." I said stoking his face, wanting him to feel my presence.

He looked me in the eye. I could see that he was coming back. Relieved, I smiled down at him. "I am right here and everything is ok."

He sat up and threw his arms around me, holding me close and breathing into my hair. Slowly his breathing returned to normal and we laid back against the pillows.

"I am so sorry," he said, "You didn't need to see that."  
>"Don't apologize. I understand."<br>"How long was I screaming?"  
>"Just about 2 minuets." I told him.<br>"Really? Usually it's more like 10. I've never come down so fast, or recovered so fast actually."

Not sure what to say, I ghosted my fingers along the skin of his chest and the arm that wasn't around me.

"Maybe it's you. Maybe you helped pull me back when you touched me."

He leaned down and kissed me, gentle and full of feeling, and then with more purpose and intention. He kissed his way to my ear and then down my neck.

"I want you. I want to feel something real." He breathed against my chest.

I understood.


	3. Chapter 3

Bzzzzzzz. My phone was ringing.

The screen read Stiles.

"Pffff. Stiles it's 3AM. Is everything ok?"

"It's Scott. He's having the worst nightmare I've ever seen. He told me you snapped him out of one last week and... well I didn't know who else to call.." said the voice on the other end.  
>"I'll be right there."<p>

I was at Scott and Stiles' apartment in less than 10.  
>When I got there Scott looked so relieved. It much be so hard to watch your friend go through this, unable to help.<p>

I burst into Stiles room to find him still asleep and still screaming. I pounced, pinning his body to the bed with mine. My hands went to his tear streaked cheeks and my lips to his. I kissed him square on the mouth knowing it was my best shot at jump staring his consciousness. Moving my face to his ear I whispered, trying to sound calm, "Hey sweetie, I am here now. It's time to wake up, everything is ok. His body stilled under me and his eyes opened.

He awoke again, gasping. I climbed off him and as he sat up and clung to me while his breathing returned to normal. After a few minutes he asked, "What are you doing here?"  
>"Scott called me", I said, inclining my head towards the figure looking on from the doorway.<p>

"I need a minute" said Stiles, excusing himself for the bathroom.

Scott came to join me, sitting on the edge of the bed. "That was kind of amazing. How did you...?"  
>"I don't really know. My brother has an anxiety disorder, and the best thing we can do for him is just remind him of something real. I guess lately, for Stiles, that thing has been me."<p>

"He's lucky to have you," said Scott.  
>"You really love him huh?" I asked.<br>"He's a brother to me. We've been inseparable since we were kids..."  
>"He's lucky to have you too."<br>Stiles cam back from the bathroom, water he'd splashed on his face still beaded on his skin. "I am sorry to have you guys up in the middle of the night..."

We both insisted we didn't mind.

"Alright, I'm gonna go back to bed and leave you two alone," said Scott getting up from the side of the bed. On this way out of the room Stiles stopped him. "Thanks for calling man..."  
>Scott smiled at his friend and shut the door behind him.<br>Stiles sat down on the bed next to be and laid his forehead against mine, he was drained.

Still, I had to try. I put one hand on the back on his neck.

"You know one day, you're going to have to tell me what caused these nightmares..."  
>"You wouldn't believe me if I did," he insisted.<br>Looking him right in the eye I said. "Try me, even if it's the Cliff's notes version."

He let out a big sigh and felt back against the mattress with his legs hanging off the edge. He folded out an arm and gestured for me to join him. I laid my head on his outstretched arm and curled my body into his, knowing he longed for the grounding contact.

"Alright."  
>He launched into the story about Scott, the Alpha pack, and the Nematon." It was a lot to take in, but I had something to share as well.<br>"What would you say if I told you there was something a little extra special about me too?"  
>"What?" he asked, rolling onto his side to face me.<br>"You know that calm feeling you get when you're around me? What if I told you I was doing that."  
>"I am not sure I am following..."<br>"Stiles, I can make people feel things. Big emotional states, I can create them and put them out into the air. That's why you don't have night terrors why you're with me and why I can bring you back when you do. I can make you feel calm."

"Are you doing it right now?"  
>"...A little, I want you to take this well..."<br>"Stop."  
>Like flipping a switch the air changed in the room when I followed his request.<p>

"So how much of our relationship has been false? You flooding me with feelings? Did I even like you in the first place or did you plant that too?"  
>"No, it's not like that..."<p>

He pressed his lips into a thin line. The gesture gave me pause.

"I am really only good at making people feel calm," I continued. "I've only practiced positive emotions, but attraction and love aren't in my tool box."

"What about the time I had a night terror with you?"

"I was exhausted that day. I had nothing to put out until it was too late." His expression was softening. "I know you're having a hard time trusting me, but you have to know, I didn't know anything about you when we met, but it just so happens that I can do this for you. I can help you. And that's something I really want to do."

He'd been pacing around the room while I spoke. Now he headed for his side of the bed, pulled back the blankets and got underneath.  
>"I'll let you get some sleep them. I hope you'll call me tomorrow..." I said reaching for my purse.<br>"Where are you going?" he asked me.  
>"Home. It's alright. I'll understand if you need some time to process."<br>"Why don't you stay?" He said patting the bed next to him and unfolding his arm.  
>"Are you sure?" I asked sliding my purse back down my arm.<br>"Scott tried to eat me once. I think I can handle a little supernatural power. I think."

Sliding back into his bed I rested my head on his chest and curdled my body into his. We'd both cleared a lot of air tonight and being close to him felt good. As we started to drift off again, I worked a little harder than usual to calm our nerves.

"Thanks for coming over when Scott called tonight."  
>"I'd do anything for you."<br>With a peck to my temple, we were both out.


End file.
